


Solo Song

by FairyNiamh



Category: Crystal Singer Trilogy - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Killashandra was cutting alone, while the new crystal has a strong effect on her.





	Solo Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is, for the most part, canon compliant. I have not read the series in years, but I cannot remember a purple crystal, so... tada.

It had been years since Killashandra sang by herself. She had grown accustomed to singing and cutting with Lars, but her one time partner was too busy running the Guild to sing with her. If she could bring Lanzecki back to life, she would kill him for taking away her partner.

No sense crying over spilled radiant fluid. All she had to worry about was singing well. She had found an unusual shade. The power that flowed through her as she carefully cut, was exquisite. She hated to stop cutting, but she _had_ to stop every two stones she cut, to masturbate.

The deep purple crystal was not as powerful as the black, but it exuded a sexual power that no other crystal she had encountered. She will admit (if only to herself) that she had been tempted to use the stone to get off.

She exhaled as she turned off her cutter and placed it safely on the ground. She pulled one of the empty crates to her, then used her fingers to carefully pry the from the face of vain she had cut, and swiftly store her prize in the waiting crate.

As soon as the crate was secured, she opened her jumper. She laid with her back on the floor of her sled, pinched and pulled at her nipples with one hand, allowing the other to slide down and stroke her clit.

The crystal had made her so horny, that she had not even thought about securing her cutter or moving properly in the sled. She didn't care who saw her, her only concern was getting off and cutting more crystal. 

The world needed this crystal. Everyone needed to know the exquisite song it was singing. To feel the sensual vibrations from head to toe.

She rubbed faster and pinched harder. She needed to hurry, the crystal needed her to cut it. The next cut would be for her. Yes, the next cut should be phallic shaped. She would secret it in the cabin of her sled. She would have to make it clear that no one was to enter until she could retrieve it. She wanted it on and in her always, but she needed to know what her beautiful crystals would do for the world.

She moaned deeply as she reached her climax. She took a few deep breaths, cleaned her hands and between her legs, zipped her jumpsuit back up, placed a few empty crates at the spot she had laid in the back of her sled, and then resumed cutting.

She needed to cut, the crystal was singing that deceptively alluring song, again. Three days and 10 crates later, she headed back to the hanger. It was time to introduce the world to the power of the purple crystal. She was sure everyone would love it.

~Fin~


End file.
